neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
May 19th through 25th
May 19th through 25th '''May 19''' Debut Honeydew Soupallrecipes.com *Recipe by Ruth Anderson and Photo by Whitney Pineapple Cucumber Gazpacho http://www.wholefoodsmarket.com/recipes/470 *Recipe and Photo by Whole Foods Strawberry Gazpacho http://www.pridehotel.com/blogs/?p=369 *Recipe and Photo by Pride Steaks '''May 20''' '''Breakfast''' Apple Cartwheeltasteofhome.com *Recipe by Miriam Miller and Photo by Taste of Home Summer Berry Salsatasteofhome.com *Recipe by Diane Hixon and Photo by Taste of Home Apple Chicken Quesidillastasteofhome.com *Recipe by Stacy Slagle and Photo by Taste of Home Scrambled Egg Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Cathy Larkins and Photo by Allrecipes Greek Scrambled Eggsallrecipes.com *Recipe by zzygg and Photo by LynnInHk Carrot Cake Oatmealallrecipes.com *Recipe by monsterclowngirl and Photo by linda2d Watermelon Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by GREEKGURU and Photo by Apricot20 Chocolate Dessert Wafflestasteofhome.com *Recipe from Country Extra and Photo by Taste of Home Boston Iced Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe by DAMODDAHALEN and Photo by larkspur Smooth Sweet Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe by cookincode3 and Photo by Christine M '''Dinner''' Summer Fruit Soupmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Country Living and Photo by Lara Harta Cold Cucumber Soupdelish.com *Recipe from Country Livingand Photo byTina Rupp Tijuana Tortadelish.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Chipotle Turkey Salad Sandwichsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise No-Cook Thai Beef Saladsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe from Good Housekeeping and Photo by Tara Donne Blueberry Frozen Yogurtsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Strawberry Frozen Yogurtsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Cranberry Sorbetsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Watermelon Lemonadedelish.com *Recipe The O Magazine and Photo by Anna Williams Mango Lassi Smoothiedelish.com *Recipe Eating Well and Photo by Ken Burris '''May 21''' '''Breakfast''' Chorizo and Eggssimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Pumpkin Gingerbreadallrecipes.com *Recipe by frosty and Photo by Basset Hound Mommy Melon Fruit Bowlallrecipes.com *Recipe by Edie DeSpain and Photo by DIZ♥ Genmai-chaallrecipes.com *Recipe JoyBoe VonHeldenberry and Photo by TIVAO '''Dinner''' Vietnamese Aromatic Lamb Chopsallrecipes.com * Recipe by Nelson_Huynh and Photo By DAIBREAK Simpled Grilled Lamb Chopsallrecipes.com * Recipe by Noor and Photo By SunnyByrd Oven-fried Potato Chipssimplyrecipes.com * Recipe and Photo By Elise Bauer Garlic Aioliallrecipes.com * Recipe by Jeff and Justine; Photo By My4Boys Bread Bowl Fondueallrecipes.com * Recipe by June Mullinsand Photo By Allrecipes Strawberry Mascarpone Tartsimplyrecipes.com * Recipe and Photo By Elise Bauer Chocolate Puddingsimplyrecipes.com * Recipe and Photo By Elise Bauer Michigan Fizzallrecipes.com * Recipe by SUNFLOWER173 and Photo By Cuppycake Good Ol' Alambam Sweet Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe LOVECATS2001 and Photo By CandiceSteele '''May 22''' Breakfast Apple Milkshakeallrecipes.com * Recipe RABZ and Photo By texasangel93 Blue Corn Breakfast Tacoallrecipes.com * Recipe Mission Foods and Photo By Allrecipes Apple Danishallrecipes.com * Recipe kunes5 and Photo By Liberty Belle Dinner BLT Bitestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Kellie Remmen and Photo By Taste of Home Home Supreme Pizzatasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo By Taste of Home Easy Chicken Dumplingstasteofhome.com *Recipe by Nancy Tuck and Photo By Taste of Home Strawberry Spincach Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by TOZENUF and Photo By Dianne Taboulifoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Nassif Grayeb and Photo By Food Network Makeover Fruit Pizzatasteofhome.com *Recipe from Light & Tasty and Photo By Taste of Home Ginger Tea http://low-cholesterol.food.com/recipe/easy-ginger-tea-23528 *Recipe by Lennie and Photo By Bonnie G #2 '''May 23''' Breakfast Good Green Tea Smoothiedelish.com *Recipe from Eating Well and Photo by Ken Burris Gingerbread Latteallrecipes.com *Recipe by THEARIZONABULLEYS and Photo by vn Blueberry Waffles with Fast Blueberry Sauceallrecipes.com *Recipe by SWIZZLESTICKS and Photo by mominml Authentic Mexican Breakfast Tacosallrecipes.com *Recipe by BEARNESTA and Photo by Caroline C Homemade Bagelsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Rebecca Phillips and Photo by Megan Tuscan Cream Cheese Spreadallrecipes.com *Recipe by HOFFIS and Photo by JadBradley Dinner Oriental Noodle Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Christina Heinsand Photo by Leslie Sullivan Chicken Katsuallrecipes.com *Recipe by sakuraiiko and Photo by cathyskitchen Harvest Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Tiffanyand Photo by Allrecipes Persimmon Cakeallrecipes.com *Recipe by kmusgrave and Photo by bp009 Lemonadedelish.com *Recipe from Country Living and Photo by Deborah Ory '''May 24''' Breakfast Americana Smoothietasteofhome.com *Recipe by Donna-Marie Ryan and Photo by Taste of Home Overnight French Toasttasteofhome.com *Recipe from Country Extra and Photo by Taste of Home Egg and Sausage Stratatasteofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Strawberry Syruptasteofhome.com *Recipe by Sarah Carpenter and Photo by Taste of Home Cherry Syruptasteofhome.com *Recipe by Sandra Harrington and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Smoked Salmon-Cucumber Canapestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Judy Grebetz and Photo by Taste of Home Baked Parmesan Tilapiaallrecipes.com *Recipe by Mike and Photo by blondeprincess Spinach Penne Tosstasteofhome.com *Recipe by Kierste Wade and Photo by Taste of Home Blueberry Peach Fruit Saladsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Persimmon Creme Bruleedelish.com *Recipe from Country Livingand Photo by Keller & Keller Cranberry Ginger Tea Punchdelish.com *Recipe from Country Living and Photo by Michael Weschler Korean Cinnamon and Persimmon Punch http://koreanfood.about.com/od/drinks/r/Korean-Cinnamon-And-Persimmon-Punch-Soo-Jung-Gwa-Recipe.htm *Recipe and Photo by Naomi Imatome-Yun '''May 25''' Breakfast Egg and Sausage Subsallrecipes.com *Recipe from Taste of Home's Fast Family Favorites and Photo by Allrecipes Slow Cooker Fruit, Nuts and Spice Oatmealallrecipes.com *Recipe by Life Coach Julie and Photo by 5foot3 Hawaiian Pancakestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Darlene Markel and Photo by Taste of Home Simple Syrupallrecipes.com *Recipe by Shaggy and Photo by Dianne Honey Syrupallrecipes.com *Recipe by Denise and Photo by ejt1977 Berry Blast Smoothietasteofhome.com *Recipe by Chris Michalowski and Photo by Taste of Home Chocolate Banana Smoothiestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Katherine Lipka and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Cevichesimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Tuna Macaroni Saladsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Butternut Squash with Walnuts and Vanillasimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Lemon Mint Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe byTXYANKEEGAL and Photo by lutzflcat Sweet Lime Teasimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Apple Orchard Punchallrecipes.com *Recipe by Mike O'Sullivan and Photo by HisBride&Chef References for May 19-25